


Morning bliss

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [55]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon





	Morning bliss

This, she thinks as she stares into his now warm and ever so soft eyes, this is her favourite time of day. The morning light shining through her window, filling her bedroom with a cosy warmth. Somehow the sun starts rising just after they’ve made love, every time, and in her silly boneless and relaxed state she likes to imagine that this is some kind of magic ritual, that their lovemaking is what makes the light chase away the night.

Molly smiles at the thought. Sherlock smiles back.

  
He is the most beautiful thing on this planet.

  
“I love you”, she whispers softly.

The fingers that are stroking her back pause.

She hasn’t said it to him in person, yet.

Neither has he.

 

Three months have passed since Sherringford, three months in which Sherlock has barely left her side. These days he’s here more often than at Baker Street. His clothes take up half her closet now instead of just a shelf. His toothbrush is in the bathroom, next to hers in the little yellow cup. His most used research books are stagged on her coffee table. His favourite mug stands next to the coffee machine.

Molly loves every item and what it stands for dearly.

 

He’s hers.

 

Molly finally believes it. This last bit of fear that was in her is gone and she let him know that now.

Sherlock looks at her a moment and rarely has his gaze been more intense or more tender.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Molly knew that already, but still her heart skips a beat and her chest fills with warmth.

They smile and look at each other. Sherlock starts caressing her back again. He just loves to cover her skin in goosebumps.

Molly does the same. Her other hand is buried in his hair.

There’s one more thing…

 

“I’m pregnant.”

The hand on her back doesn’t stop this time.

“I know.”

 

Molly’s hands freeze. Sherlock’s gentle smile turns into a smug grin. She can’t help but roll her eyes.

“Go ahead”, she sighs, smiling.

“Well, not much of a deduction. Even John would have figured it out. Your breasts are more tender, a bit fuller.”

To prove his point his hand glides to her front, cups her breast gently.

“Your belly is tighter.”

His hand travels down to tease her skin below her navel with his fingertips.

“We’ve been very sloppy with protection.”

 

Both of them blush and smirk, all those passionate encounters where just the thought of a condom separating them has been unbearable flashing before their eyes.

“And the most obvious one: No period. Even if we wouldn’t shag every morning, the typical Hooper charm didn’t rise its ugly head once.”

Now Molly’s eyes widen. When Sherlock grins, they narrow to a glare.

“I’m not touchy when I’m on my period, Sherlock Holmes.”

He chuckles.

“True. You are a vicious harpy, ready to snap the head off of whoever crosses you. Mike has an app that follows your cycle.”

“What?!”

Sherlock laughs and rolls her onto her back and he on top of her, his knee spreading her thighs in one fluid movement so he can settle between them. Automatically Molly slings her legs around his waist. Sherlock slides into her with ease, both of them letting out a happy sigh.

“I’m kidding”, Sherlock smiles against her lips as he starts pushing into her slowly. Then he kisses her and Molly moans into his mouth, hugging him close to her.

 

She’s ready to forget it all, but then Sherlock opens his stupid sexy mouth again.

 

“There is no app. I have your cycle memorized. I merely send him a text to warn him.”

“Ok, that’s it. Get off of me, you oaf.”

Half-heartedly she struggles, but Sherlock merely laughs and continues to push all of his thick length into her while he kisses her throat and sucks on her earlobe.

“That’s no way to talk to the father of your child, Molly.”

A surge of warmth fills her chest, so sudden it drives tears into her eyes. Letting out a laugh she cups his face and makes him look at her.

 

“You’re going to be a father, Sherlock.”

 

His hips stutter in their rhythm and his eyes fill with tears.

“Yes”, he pants and then he buries his face in her neck, pressing his parted lips to her throat.

He starts pushing harder, more urgent. Molly can’t help but giggle with happiness. She holds him tight as emotions overwhelm him, kisses his earshell, his neck, even his hair, until he comes out of hiding so she can kiss his mouth.

Passion takes them and Sherlock cups her cheek with one hand, stares at her and pants her name over and over until he comes, taking her with him to the highs of bliss.

 

Still shuddering above her, he finds her lips for a deep kiss.

“I love you.”

Molly smiles and pulls him as close as possible.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
